This invention relates to novel imidazo[2,1-a]pyrrolo[2,1-c][1,4]benzodiazepine derivatives, to processes for their preparation, to methods of using the derivatives and to pharmaceutical compositions of the derivatives. The compounds of this invention are useful as antiobesity agents.
The compounds of this invention have a novel imidazo[2,1-a]pyrrolo[2,1-c][1,4]benzodiazepine ring system. The closest related and known ring system is illustrated by the imidazo[1,5-a]pyrrolo[2,1-c][1,4]benzodiazepine derivatives described by W. Hunkeler et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,818, Oct. 5, 1982 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,815, Oct. 5, 1982. The compounds of this invention are distinguished from the known compounds by having a different ring system, different substituents on the ring system and different pharmacological activity.